Power of Words
by Lady of Lies
Summary: A collection of poetry about the relationship between Rose and her beloved Doctor
1. Slipping Lever

Power of Words.

Every so often, I get inspired to write poetry about Doctor Who, so I decided to start posting them. Usually about Doomsday, but I try to mix it up. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah, I don't own DW, David Tennant, Christopher Eccleston, or Matt Smith. :(

* * *

Poem from the perspective of the Doctor on Doomsday as Rose is slipping.

**Slipping Lever**

* * *

Please just hold on a little longer.

We've come to the end of the unending war.

I know it's hard to keep clinging on,

As around us the battle rages .

And I know it is a lot to ask of you,

To keep fighting when your arms are so weary

From holding me up to fight the foes, we've faced.

I swear I will protect you when this is all over.

You will want for nothing and I will be your shelter.

I'm sorry, I'm so sorry you have to be strong right now

When this is not at all your fight, but mine.

Yet at the beginning, you slipped your hand in mine,

Letting our fingers intertwine like perfect matching pieces to a puzzle,

And gave me your sweet promise of forever, forever at my side.

And as the battle rages, as I watch you slowly begin to slip away,

I see that promise slipping too; your fingers one by one loosing grip.

No, please, please, don't let go.

Please just hold on just a little longer.


	2. Blue is My Love

A poem about Rose's thoughts after either Doomsday…or Journey's End. Either time he left her

* * *

**Blue is My Love**

Blue, to some,

Is calm and peaceful as an ocean.

The water spreads out before me

Calm like the water in the bay,

Where your words went unfinished, unsaid.

Your eyes, used to shine so.

Conveying, such quiet strength.

In those eyes, I was safe.

My heart, you would always keep me safe.

Those eyes, so blue, promised you would always protect me

To some, it is the color of understanding.

Something I surely must have been lacking,

As tears, cast in the deep blue hue,

Of the so-called calm and peaceful sea,

Flooded my wind-stung cheeks.

Blue, as your ship was.

Forever ago that was where we played. No more.

Forever now burned into my memory.

Not understanding, nor calm and peaceful

Blue is you leaving.


	3. Unfinished

A poem spanning the relationship of Rose and the Doctor from Doomsday all the way back to the beginning

* * *

**Unfinished**

"…"

As my last words heavily hang unfinished

In the salty sea air of the cruel bay

Where our eyes shared a final, agonizing glance,

I am slightly comforted by one single fact:

You're safe. Never again in danger on my account

"_How long are you going to stay with me"_

"…_Forever."_

Travelling along with you,

Nothing short of pure fantasy.

Hand in hand, it was you and me every adventure.

Together against time and space, always running,

And loving every single minute.

"_I'm so glad I met you…"_

"_Me too.."_

Across the darkened, musty room,

Amongst the crowd around us,

Your eyes meet mine.

For the first time, at first glance,

I whisper,

"_Run."_


	4. The Lonely God

Written about the reunion between the pair at the end of Stolen Earth. Didn't have the heart to write in him getting shot.

* * *

**A Lonely God**

* * *

Amongst the rubble, the surrounding fire,

Underneath night's dark veil, across a crowded street,

A lost lonely man, scarred to the core, by blood and loss,

Stands in the heart of the chaos, cold inside, staring at the impossible.

An image of a goddess that has haunted his dreams since she slipped away,

Her mouth curved in that all-too familiar smile he remembers so fell.

His eyes stare in widen shock as her name slips silently from his lips,

His feet begin to fly before his mind can restrain his actions,

Feelings of pure bliss emerge and an ear-splitting grin paints across his face,

As the heavy chains of grief loosen and break free.

Fingers tingle at the anticipation of intertwining with their slender partners once more,

Pace quickens from both sides as patience is justly cast to the waste side,

Not another second can be spent with space between them,

Her name constantly whispered like a prayer in the night wind,

All of time and all of space, neither of which matters but this moment now,

A man and a woman separated by time, again, once again, one.


	5. Fate is the Master of Time

Another angsty Doctor after Doomsday poem. But in my defense, he was often angsty and depressed about losing Rose so it's kind of too easy.

* * *

**Fate is the Master of Time**

* * *

It's stupid of me to think fate would grant me grace,

Or let me hold onto something so precious, such a perfect angel,

Who whispered a now false promise of forever.

No, it cruelly dangles it closely in front of my gaze,

Allows me to desire it above all things,

Then rips it away and smashes it into tiny, little, ungraspable pieces,

That slip through the merciless cracks of time,

Before I could hold them and try to glue them together,

To try and form what is now lost to me

Yes, it may have been a fractured form of what it was,

A broken winged angel scarred,

But my angel who'd still be at my side

An angel who's hand still would fit perfectly in mine.


End file.
